


Dear Dad

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-ep to <i>The Stackhouse Filibuster</i>, picking up where the ep finished. <i>I raised up my hand in the Oval Office</i> Donna writes her own e-mail to her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dad

Donna claimed the beer bottle from Josh and drank, taking a moment and savouring the taste as it slipped down her throat. She pulled a notepad towards her and began writing a letter to type up and e-mail later.

_Dear Dad,_

_Most of the Senior Staff have been writing e-mails to their parents tonight while waiting for the filibuster to end. Now that it's over, I'm writing to you. I know we don't talk much and that you and mom don't like how much I work but something is better than nothing._

_Tonight's filibuster was amazing to watch, and I think I was one of the few people who didn't mind C.J. keeping the Press Corps and her "spin boys" hostage. While trying to find suitable flights for Josh down to Palm Beach as he's trying to get down for Spring Training, I was enjoying watching the coverage of the filibuster. Senator Stackhouse amazes me and I'm delighted we were able to help. I admit a part in it, but mainly because Josh likes to explain Senate rules to me, I worked out that one of the Senator's grandson's is Autistic and I raised up my hand in the Oval Office. Admittedly the hand thing was a mistake but never mind that now._

_Josh has just finished writing to his mom and we'll be heading out of the office soon. I did manage to get him a suitable flight to Florida, which means he's away for the weekend, so I get some peace and quiet. C.J. and I are going shoe shopping tomorrow. She thinks an Egyptian cat goddess called Bast has cursed her but that's a story for another time._

_Josh is glaring at me now, though that's probably more due to me finishing off his beer, than my ignoring him by writing to you. Anyway, I'll type this up and send it off when I get home. I hope you're all well. Please ask Mom to send me more pictures of Lily; Sandy keeps forgetting._

_Love to you all,  
Donnatella  
Xxx_

Donna ripped the sheets off the notepad, folded them and slipped them into her pocket. She binned the now empty beer bottle while Josh turned off the computer. As they both gathered up their things she thought back on the night and felt pleased with the way she'd connected the dots, the way no one else had.

They walked through the semi-lit hallways of the west wing and out to the staff car park. Josh walked her to her car and waited for her to drive away before turning back to his. She half watched him in her mirror until he was no longer in sight, then drove home through the dark streets, tired, happy and looking forward to a weekend off. The cherry blossoms were coming out, the weather looked like it would be nice enough, she and C.J. had plans, and with any lucky Josh would get to Palm Beach in time for Mike Piazza to call him "dude".


End file.
